


Humanstuck

by DarkHallway



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHallway/pseuds/DarkHallway
Summary: There couldn't be anything worse for Delilah and Mary Jane. Delilah was in foster care all of her life, in and out of abusive homes. Mary Jane's parents got divorced and she lives with her alcoholic mom. Can their lives get any worse?





	1. Chapter 1

I will be posting all the chapters we have written when I find where I put them.


	2. We know you're gay, you're a Strider.

Three kids sat in Dave Strider’s room: himself, his best friend John Egbert, and his other best friend, Mary Jane Greene. They sat at his window, as Mary was lighting a joint, she took a puff, “are you guys gonna smoke with me this time? Or are ya gonna let me smoke alone. AGAIN.” 

John didn’t like getting high, it made him feel out of control in his own body, but it was very hard for him to say no to Mary Jane. 

Dave on the other hand, he liked getting high, he just didn’t like doing it in the house with his sister around. Dave just rolled his eyes under his sunglasses, “why do you keep peer pressuring us?” 

Mary snickered, “it’s not peer pressure if it’s just one person talking to two people.” 

They pass the joint around for ten minutes. 

Dave’s little sister, Delilah, opened the door, “Dave, Why does it smell bad in her-.” She was cut off by a coughing fit.

Dave mumbles, “Fuck…”

Jake walks to the door with Dirk. Dirk grabs Delilah and walks away.  
MJ looks at Jake, “Just spray febreeze.”

Jake looks so fucking done, “She has asthma. You can’t spray febreeze.” 

Mary tosses the joint out the window, “there. Problem solved.”

Jake rolls his eyes, “I’m not sure that’s how it works, Jane.” 

Mary hated being called ‘Jane’ but she was too stoned to care about anything, “it’s a fucking start.”

Jake steps into the room, “I’m not sure you’re a good influence for my brother. Or my boyfriend’s brother.” 

Mary leaned on Dave, “just say Davy Jooonneees.” 

Jake regretted ever letting her watch Pirates of the Caribbean with them. 

Mary crawls to jake, “I have the MUNCHIES let's go out and eat something.” 

Jake being the smart dude that he is, he groans, “alright fine. We can get Delilah out of the house to get some fresh air because YOU THREE stunk up the house. Open up a window and we can get some food.” 

After they open up all the windows in the house, they piled into Bro’s car, he was the main caretaker for the striders, so he was like a dad to all of them.

Delilah sat in the front, Bro’s orders. Delilah just sat there, taking two long puffs on her inhaler. While Bro was driving he sighed, “Mary Jane fucking Greene, I’m tired of seeing you smoke when you have a bad day. The only thing you need to be inhaling is oxygen. You probably won’t remember this, but I’ll tell you anyway. Dave, you need to stop smoking in general, you already act stoned. John, you need to stop giving into peer pressure.” 

Mary laughs, maybe a little to hard, “alright… DAD.” 

Bro hated being called dad, almost as much as Mary hates being called jane. 

Delilah rolls down her window, “I just want to have another asthma attack AND DIE. I hate it when you rant on MJ, she doesn’t listen!” 

Mary Jane leans on the back of Delilah's chair, “I hear what he says, I just don’t listen!” 

Delilah groans, “I just said that. Maybe you should start getting sober and maybe you could save some brain cells!” 

John interjects, “actually cannabis doesn't make you lose brain cells. It just slows them down.” 

Delilah huffs, “whatever.”

Bro sighs, “where are we going anyway? And De, stop saying you wanna die. MJ, where are we going?” 

Mary pulls out her wallet, “Starbucks first.” Bro’s eyes widen under his sunglasses, “how many places are we going?” Mary pulls out a wad of cash, “how much I can buy with 2,500 dollars.” 

Dirk gasps, “how did you get that much money?” Mary shrugs, “my dads child support money. He gives it directly to me instead of to my mom, cause she’ll waste it on herself.”

Jake shakes his head, “Why do you stay with her? All we hear is that she’s a drunk who only cares about herself.” 

Delilah’s face lights up, “MOVE IN WITH US!” 

Mary rolls her eyes, “I don’t think there is room De.” 

She turns around in her chair to look at Mary Jane, “Then move in with John! I think he’d LOVE that!”

John was so thankful that MJ was too high to notice that last comment. But everyone else did and they were laughing at his embarrassment, Mary leaned back in her seat, “nah, I have to stay with my ma because I’m scared she’ll get hurt if I’m not there.”

Bro pulls into Starbucks parking lot.

Mary Jane starts to whine, “Jakeeeeyyyy. Carry meeeee.”

Jake rolls his eyes, “Why?”

Mary Jane laughs, “My legs dont work.”

 

Jake huffs, “Fine.” He helps her onto his back and carries her inside. 

Dirk walks to Dave and Delilah, “She’s stealing my boyfriend.” 

Delilah and Dave contain their laughter. Delilah opens the door and turns to Dave, “Ladies first, Elizabeth.” Dave rolls his eyes from under his sunglasses, “Thank you, Leslie.” 

Dave walks to the counter while the rest find a place to sit.

Delilah and Mary Jane are in the middle of a conversation when they hear Dave being an idiot.

“You wanna maybe let go so I can get back to work?”

“You first, dude.”

“My hand is under yours.”

“Not my fault. you should know by now that my left hand is my coffee cup holding hand.”

“Are you serious?”

“Are you?”

Delilah gets up and walks to the counter, before she can talk Mary Jane yells, “BOTH OF YOU LET GO.”

They do as she says and Delilah catches the coffee before it spills and yells, “MARY JANE FUCKING GREENE. DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDER DON’T LISTEN TO THE STONER. EVER.” 

Dave turns to Delilah, “Okay, Delilah Leslie Strider.”

Delilah smirks and whispers in Dave’s ear, “Stop being gay, just ask for his number.” 

Dave blushes, “DELILAH. I just cant do that.” 

Delilah smiles and leans on the counter, “Hi, Karkles. Would you give me your number. My brother is gay for you.” 

Karkles looks confused, “What?”

Dave’s face turns red, “She’s just messing around, uhm.”

Delilah smirks, “If im ‘messing around’ Why is your face red?”

Dave grabs Delilah’s arm, “Because your being embarrassing. LETS GO.”

Delilah laughs, “BYE KARKLES!”

Delilah and Dave go to the table. Delilah sits down and Dave goes to Dirk, “HELP ME.” Dirk looks at Dave, “With what?”

Dave looks at Karkles, “Delilah is embarrassing and im GAY.”

Mary Jane leans on him, “No wonder your fashion sense is so good, you spent all that time in the closet.” 

John looks confused, “Are you bi… or?”

Dave looks at the floor, “I’ve never felt any attraction to a girl…”

John smirks, “Not even Mary?”

Dave shakes his head, “Definitely not Mary.”

Delilah giggles, “Finally having your gay awakening, Davey?”

Dirk laughs, “The only straight people here are Delilah, John and MJ.” 

MJ’s face lights up, “ speaking of myself, I forgot to get coffee and like five cake pops!! Be right back.”

 

Delilah looks all innocent, “I’ll go with you.”

Dave grabs Delilah by her shirt, “Don’t say anything to Karkles.”

Delilah nods, “Okay. Now let go of my shirt please.”

Dave instantly lets go.

Delilah leans against the counter and Karkles rolls his eyes, “Did you mean what you said about Dave?”

Delilah nods, “He’s seen you around school and wont stop talking about you.”

Karkles blushes, “I never said anything to Dave because I thought you two were dating.”

Delilah laughs, “One, Im fourteen. Two, He’s gay as fuck for you. Three, I’m his little sister.”

MJ looks at Karkles, “Can I just get a coffee with coconut milk and five cake pops please?”

Karkles nods and makes the coffee, puts the cake pops into a brown bag, and walks over to MJ and sighs, “Please don't say anything to Dave. Or I’ll end you.” 

MJ laughs, “I won’t.” She takes the coffee and bag from him and walks off.

Karkles writes his number on the receipt and hands it to Delilah, “Here you go.”

Delilah looks at it, “Thank you, Karkles.”

Delilah smirks and walks over to Dave, “Oh Daveeeeey. Here’s your boyfriend’s number.”

Dave blushes, “DELILAH! He’s not my boyfriend.”

Delilah shakes her head, “He thought we were dating, Dave.”

Dirk spits out his coffee, “WHAT?”

 

(Timeskip)

They all piled back into the car, Bro turns to them, “Where are we going now?”

Before MJ can reply Delilah yells, “TARGET.”

John smirks, “You know Jade is working today, Right Delilah?”

Delilah looks out the window and blushes, “I didn’t know that…”

Jake shakes his head, “Anyone else want to come out?”

John laughs, “I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL.”

MJ yells, “IM BISEXUAL, BITCHES.”

Delilah stays quiet and continues to look out the window.

All of them laugh, “We Know.”

Dirk stops laughing, “What about you, De?”

She taps her fingers on the window, “I’m with John on this… Im straight.”

(Timeskip)

Bro pulls into the Target parking lot. Jake groans, “Please tell me you still don’t need me to carry you.”

MJ laughs, “I’m sober, I can walk.” 

Dave and Delilah run to the carts. Delilah grabs one and Dave climbs in the cart. MJ looks at John, “You know what to do.” Jake holds Dirk’s hand and walks to the carts. Dirk pushes Jake in the cart, and John pushes MJ in the cart. 

They all walk inside Target and walk around until Delilah puts a box of pads in the cart, Dave rolls his eyes, “that explains a lot.” 

De flips him off, “shut up.” 

None of the guys really cared about that stuff, I mean the Strider siblings didn’t have a mom, they had to take care of De during “shark week.” no one else was going to. There was MJ, and she took care of her sometimes, but she couldn’t be there all of the time. 

MJ yells, “GRAB ONE FOR ME TOO!” Delilah nods, “okay.”  
Bro’s face lights up, “Family movie night! Grab junk food. That way we don’t have to go anywhere else today.” 

They all turn to Bro, “Okay, Dad.”

John accidently hits the soup shelf with the cart, “Fuck, Sorry sis.”

Jade turns to him and smiles, “It’s okay.”

Bro smirks, “Jade, we are having family movie night if you want to join.”

Jade smiles sadly, “I have the night shift, Maybe next time?”

Bro Smiles back, “Of course.”  
Delilah walks over to the cans and helps her pick them up. 

The others walk away to go get junk food.

Delilah looks at Jade, “Target? You really wanted to work at Target?”

Jade giggles, “Why not?”

Delilah shrugs, “I don’t know, because Dave, John, MJ, Dirk, Jake, and I come here a lot? Isn’t that going to annoy you?”

She shakes her head, “Not really. It gives me something to do-” she gestures to the fallen cans, “Whenever you guys are here.” 

Delilah playfully hits Jade’s shoulder, “I didn’t make this mess, don’t blame me.” 

Jade puts the last can on the shelf, “Are John and MJ dating yet?”

Delilah shakes her head, “John is too much a pussy to ask her out, and MJ is an airhead.”

Jade nods, “Sounds about right.”

Delilah scratches the back of her neck, “You sure you don’t want to come to movie night, and spend the night like the rest of us?”

Jade sighs, “Fineeee, only because you asked, Deli.” 

Delilah blushes, “We..Well im gonna go catch up to the dorks. Bye Jade!” 

Delilah walks off, grabs her phone from her back pocket, and calls Dave, “Where are you guys?!”

“Where the little Debbies are, duh.”

Delilah starts running, “Okay bye!” Delilah hangs up and runs to the aisle.

Delilah accidentally runs into Dave, and they fall on the floor. Delilah rolls off of Dave and lays on the floor, “Dig my grave please.” 

Dave kicks her playfully, “What did you do.”

Delilah puts her arm over her eyes, “Jade is coming to movie night.”

Dave smirks, “And what’s wrong with that?”

Delilah stands up, “I LIKE HER.”

Dave looks confused, “yeah we all do, she’s our friend…”

Delilah puts her hands on his shoulders and starts shaking him, “NO YOU IDIOT. I'M HAVING A GAY CRISIS.”

Dave realizes what she meant, “Ohhh, Okay.” He walks back to the group.

Delilah stares where they were standing, “Ohh, Okay? Really Dave!” 

Delilah walks over to the group, she takes one look at the basket, and its half way full of junk food, mainly Lil’ Debbies. 

MJ was ranting at Dirk, Bro, Jake, and John about her mom, and that she hates her or something, Delilah didn’t want to get involved. It wasn’t until Delilah received a text from Jade, ‘what time should I come over?’  
She drops her phone and hugs Dave, which stopped him from getting into another one of MJ’s rants about her mom. 

John grabbed her phone off of the floor, he makes a weird face, “why did Jade text you, ‘when should I come over? ANY WHY IS THERE A BLU-” De snatches the phone from his hand, and gave him that could kill, except her eyes were covered by her heart shaped sunglasses. 

Delilah notices that there is only one cart now, when there used to be three, “what happened to the other two carts?”

Dave shrugged, “we ditched em.” 

Delilah nods, “Oh, okay.” 

Bro pushes the cart towards the check out, “I think this is enough junk food.”

After they checked out they put all of the food in the minivan’s trunk. Mj was sitting in the middle row, scrolling on her phone with her legs across Dave and John’s legs. 

All of a sudden Delilah slams her hands against the dashboard, “I’M HAVING A CRISIS.” 

MJ throws her phone on accident and it hits John in the head, “Sorry John.”

John rubs his head, “Ouch.”

Delilah turns around and sees MJ’s legs across across Dave and John’s lap, “Woah. MJ what the fuck are you doing?”

 

MJ shrugs, “It’s fine, Dave is gay.”

Delilah smirks, “What about John?”

MJ rolls her eyes, “He’s my best friend.”

Everyone but MJ and John start laughing, “Ouch.”

Dirk laughs into Jake’s shoulder, “That’s the hardest I’ve seen anyone be put into the friendzone.”

MJ crosses her arms, “I never put him in the friend zone because he hasn't had a chance to get out.” 

In John’s mind that just meant that someday he MIGHT get the chance. But he changes the subject, “What’s your gay’ crisis about anyway?” 

MJ coughs, “more like WHO is your gay crisis about anyway?” 

They give each other a high five over Dave’s head.

Delilah blushes, “How did you know it was a gay crisis?”

MJ snorts, “because you’re a strider. Literally none of you are straight.”

John cuts in, “yeah, and I saw a heart next to Jade’s name in your phone, and you only do that with a crush, a significant other, or a family member, like a grandma or something. 

 

Dave scoffs, “jade? Really? She’s like really older than you.

Delilah pulls the collar shirt over her head to hide her face, “so? I’m fourteen and she’s sixteen, it’s not THAT bad… I mean Karkles is only a year younger than you, what’s another year?” 

Dirk chimes in, “uh, I dunno, maybe because she can drive and you’re not even old enough to get a learners permit.” 

MJ raises her hand and starts talking again, “I honestly think it’s a great match! You guys are both gay, you both watch Anime until three in the morning, and you too are closer than any friendship I’ve seen!” 

Jake snickers, “are you sure? Because I’m sure that De would never lay her legs across Jade’s legs.” 

MJ rolls her eyes under her Rose tinted glasses, and twists her legs so she’s sitting the right way, and she shakes her head, “there happy?” 

Everyone in the van laughs, Bro is the first one to start talking, “MJ, make sure your mom is fine with you staying the night. She usually is, but I still need a yes.” 

MJ pulls her phone from her shirt and sends a text, 

Mary Jane: ‘ma. You probably won’t see this for awhile because you’re probably taking a nap or something, but I’m staying at The strider’s house. I’ll be back when I’m back, you probably don’t care. 

MJ got a response quicker than she thought: 

Ma: tats finnnnn just call meeee l8r…..  
K????? Wuv uuuu!

MJ was in a good mood, she was smiling, and although it wasn’t rare for her, what was rare, was that it was a real smile. 

She shoved her phone down her shirt again and beamed, “she said it’s fine!” 

Jake made a confused face, “wow, you’re actually happy after talking to your mom.” 

MJ shrugs, “she must be in a good mood, she’s usually a bitch.” 

Delilah shrugs, “she might be getting sober. Or at least she might be in that happy state of tipsy.” 

MJ shrugs, this might actually be a good night, she doesn’t have much of those anymore, she thought she might lose them forever, but nights like these are what keep her from falling out of control.


	3. Game Night

It was about seven, and everyone was on the couch except for MJ, John, and Dave. They were on the floor, with pillows and blankets. 

The movie was about thirty minutes in and MJ got a call, she looks down at her phone and it was her mom, shit. She forgot all about calling her mom later, honestly, MJ thought her mom forgot about it too. 

She stood up and started for the back door, but before she walked out she sighs, “you don’t need to pause the movie, I’ve seen it like a thousand times.” 

 

She steps onto the patio and shuts the door behind her, and answers the phone. 

Her mother started screaming as loud as she could, “WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME?? YOU WERE PROBABLY HAVING SEX!” 

Then her voice lowered just a little bit, “you’re a dirty fucking whore, you know that?! I’m so fucking ashamed to call you my daughter. I wish that you’re dad let you stay with him, that way I don’t have to be stuck with a fucking slut.” 

MJ held back tears, “even if I’m gone, you’d still be living with a slut. Unless you got rid of all your mirrors.” 

MJ and her mom yell, “BYE.” Before hanging up. 

 

MJ walks back into the living room but leaves the back door open, she grabs her overnight bag from a nearby chair and grabs a little baggie of weed and paper to roll it with. As she walks back outside she yells, “I’m gonna have a smoke, anyone’s free to join if they want.”

 

Bro knew that MJ only smoked when she had a bad day or a really bad interaction with her mom and that she didn’t smoke just to get high. It was to forget. 

As Mary Jane shut that back door Bro tapped Johns shoulder, “go talk to her. If I try she won’t listen, but she might listen to you.” 

John hesitated, “um… okay…” 

All of them knew that MJ’s mom was a drunk, but MJ never went into depth, she just ranted about how her mom is the worst or how she’s a bitch, but she never went into detail. 

MJ didn’t even know why she never went into depth about her mom, maybe she didn’t like people feeling sorry for her, maybe she didn’t want to deal with her mom if she found out. 

As Mary Jane rolled the joint John walked onto the patio, MJ let out a small smile, “I didn’t think you liked smoking…” 

John nods, “well I didn’t come out here to smoke… I came out here to talk.” 

Mary rolled her eyes and lit the joint and took a puff, “about what, nerd?” 

John sighed, “what happened? You usually don’t smoke twice a day.” 

MJ sighed, she liked talking to John, he was her best friend after all, but she had a hard time opening up, even to him, “my mom, she’s just being a drunk bitch.” She took one more puff before John strung a sentence together.

“What did she say?” 

Mary Jane didn’t realize how hard it would be to tell him what her mother said, she fought back tears, “it’s nothing…” 

John sighed and held her hand back when it raised to reach her mouth, “obviously it was something. I know you, Mary Jane Nicole Greene, you only smoke on the bad days, because on the good ones, you don’t even bring weed up. Your only good days are the ones where you don’t even see your mom.” 

MJ scoffs, “I’m not some broken thing who needs to be fixed, Egbert.” 

Her words sounded wobbly like she was two seconds away from sobbing.

John let her hand go so she could take one long puff, while she did that John put his arm around her, this wasn’t anything new, he did that all the time, even with Dave. 

He looked straight into the backyard, “ranting about it will release some of the pent up stress and anger.” 

John always knew the right words to say, he even added, “if you tell me what happened I can help, I promise that I won’t think any less of you.” 

MJ leaned on him and sighed, she took another puff before looking up into John’s eyes, “she called me a dirty whore and a slut, but that’s not the worst of it. She always says that I’m a mistake and that she’s ashamed that I’m her daughter, it’s dumb I know, but when you hear that almost every day, you start to believe it. When I go home I feel worthless, and like a whore. I just feel like I can’t connect with girls because of her, Jade and Delilah are different because I’ve known them forever, but new girls, scare me so much. I can’t move in with my dad because his new wife doesn’t think I’m a ‘good fit’ and a ‘bad influence’ on their daughters. 

The court is convinced that I’m lying about my mom being an alcoholic, or at least I’m exaggerating. They won’t let my dad have custody over me, so even if my stuck up stepmom wanted me to move in, I can’t. I don’t feel like I can stay with you or Dave because I’m scared that my mom will hurt herself, but what has she ever done for me?” 

John was speechless, he hugged MJ and as they pulled away he noticed that she was crying her eyes out, he removed her rose-tinted glasses and wiped her tears away. She couldn’t look John in the eyes, but he still saw her light blue eyes, looking so hurt and damaged. He used his hands to move her blonde curly hair out of her face, he couldn’t tell if MJ was blushing or if she was just red from  
Crying, either way, she still looked beautiful. 

John grabbed her face and kissed her quickly, MJ looked stunned, but she stopped crying. 

John felt his face get hot, “everything will work out for you, I think you should convince your mom to go to rehab, things might get better with that. You have to realize that it’s not her talking to you, it’s the alcohol. Mary Jane, you’re my best friend, I hate the fact that you cope with weed, you shouldn’t keep your feelings down with the effect of being high, it just makes things worse.” 

MJ didn’t even realize that she’d had her first kiss, with John Egbert of all people. She listened to what he said, but not being totally sober she just laughed, “it’s a little late for thaaaat….” 

John smiled at her response, “yeah it is. Just think of it next time okay?” 

MJ stomps on the joint and walks inside while John held the door, on the way in MJ got on her tippy toes, high MJ didn’t even know what she was doing when she whispered into John’s ear, “you’re a good kisser… hehehe…. who knew????” 

John pushes her away, “go sit down and drink some water.” 

MJ stumbles to the couch, She looks at Delilah when she notices her legs across Jade’s legs. 

Bro pulls John aside, “I told you to talk to her, not let her get high.”

“But I did talk to her, I also kissed her, I told her she should not cope with weed and all of that.”

Bro smirks, “Fucking finally.”

John looks confused, “Finally what?”

“You kissed her.”

“Yeah, and Delilah has her legs on Jade’s, fucking finally for that.”

“Don’t change the subject to Delilah.”

“We should go back in there now.”

“Agreed.”

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Delilah looked bored as fuck, “Can we play a game?”

Dave turned to look at Delilah, “What game?”

Delilah tries running her hand through her hair but it gets stuck, “Twister? And I need to get my hair cut.”

Jade swatted Delilah’s hand out of her hair, “YOu could just ask one of us to braid your hair or something.”

Delilah turns around, “Jadeeeeeeey, Can you braid my hair?”

Jade blushes, “Of course, Deli.”

Delilah gets up and runs to her room to grab her brush and a hair tie, once she finds what shesshe's looking for she sits on the floor in front of jade.

Dave, John, and MJ go looking for Twister.  
Dirk and Jake move the furniture around so they all have room. 

They play Twister for an hour when bro decided they need to go to bed. Dave, MJ, and John go into Dave’s room. Jade and Delilah go into Delilah’s room, Dirk and Jake go into Dirk’s room.

Jade and Delilah are sitting on Delilah’s bed. Delilah faces Jade, “Jade, I have something to tell you?”

Jade smiles, “What do you need to tell me?” 

Delilah blushes, “I, uh like you? I mean I have a crush on you.” 

Jade kisses Delilah.

Dirk walks in without knocking, “Delilah do you know where my favorite mug i-” Dirk closes the door, and walks away.

Delilah looks at Jade, “shit.”

Dave, John, and Mj make sleeping arrangements before getting dressed for bed, Dave getting dressed in the out in the open, John in the closet, and Mj in the bathroom down the hall.

Dave wore a red shirt and white sweatpants, John in a dark blue shirt, and grey sweatpants, Mj wears marijuana print pajama shorts, that are just about above mid-thigh, but the shirt, however, was john’s dark green flannel, which hung off of her shoulders, and covered her shorts. No matter how close Mj is the boys, she refuses to sleep without a bra when she stays over, so because the shirt was off her shoulders you could see her bra strap, which was black.

When she got back to Dave’s room, dave snickers, “does his shirt smell bad?”

John throws a pillow at his face, “come on! I don’t sweat that bad!”

Mj rolls her eyes.


	4. Danger

John, Mary Jane, and Dave all wake up smushed together. John was using Mj’s back as a pillow, while his arms were wrapped around her waist, while Mj did that same for Dave, while Dave Hugged a pillow. It wasn’t weird for Mj to be spooning Dave, because he is gay, but it was kinda weird for Mj and John because John is not gay, but for Mj, she just brushed it off. 

She scoffed, “using me as a pillow huh? Needy much.” 

John rolled his eyes, “whatever, you started cuddling me first before Dave.” 

That shut Mj right up. 

They get out of bed and put their glasses on. MJ went to the corner of the room to grab her phone, she read the time ‘12:37’ and a bunch of texts from her mom telling her to get her ass home. 

MJ ran into the closet and put on her light green sweatshirt with a marijuana patch on it, and her grey sweatpants, with ‘THC’ on the sides, she stuffs Johns shirt in her bag as well. 

She tells John and Dave that she needs to get home rushing down before stairs, only to be surprised with homemade pancakes on the table, and Bro in a pink apron cleaning the kitchen, he sees MJ and smiles, “I’m guessing you need to get home?” 

Mj nods, Bro, sighs, “jade and John need to leave too, I need a family meeting soon.” 

MJ sits and starts scarfing down the pancakes, “I’ll just get a ride with them, thank you for the sleepover!”

Bro smiles, “anytime you need a night away from your mother, you can stay.” 

Mj finishes her pancakes and yells, “JOHN AND JADE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE.” 

Delilah groans and gets up, “We have to get up, Jadey.” Delilah plops onto Jade.

Jade pushes Delilah off, “I’m awake, I’m awake.” 

Jade goes into the bathroom and puts her black and white striped shirt on and her black jeans. She fixes her glasses and walks out.

Delilah takes her hair out of the messy braids, puts a red tie-dye shirt on, and blue jean shorts on. ‘

Jade walks out of the bathroom and puts Delilah’s hair in a ponytail, “Let’s go.”

Delilah and Jade hold hands going down the hall when Delilah hears bro talking to MJ, “anytime you need a night away from your mother, you can stay.” 

Delilah flinches when MJ yells, “JOHN AND JADE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE.”

Delilah lets go of Jade's hand when they walk into the kitchen.

Dave and John walk in a few minutes later and so does Dirk and Jake.

After everyone finishes John, Jade, MJ, and Jake go home.

Bro looks at Dirk, Delilah, and Dave, “Living room, now.”

Delilah looks at Dave behind her shades and mouths, “I’m screwed.”

Delilah sits next to Dave and Dirk sits next to Bro. 

Bro looks at Delilah and Dirk, “so, what happened last night?”

Delilah immediately responds, “Nothing.”

Bro shakes his head, “I never taught you how to lie, that’s why you’re so bad at it”

Dirk yells, “Why are you being so calm? Delilah is kissing someone who is almost two years older than her!”

Delilah yells back, “I WOULDN'T OF TOLD YOU TWO ANYWAY! BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOCK.”

Dirk yells, “I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO KNOCK BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING ANYTHING.”

Delilah screams, “YOU SHOULD KNOCK ANYWAY, DUMBASS!”

Bro yells at Delilah, “YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO FUCKING DATE, DELILAH.”

Delilah looks at Bro, “IF I WAS STILL IN FOSTER CARE I WOULD BE ABLE TO.”

Bro glares, “WELL TOO BAD, DELILAH.”

Delilah scoffs, “you’re the worst, you let the boys date when they were fourteen and fifteen! I’m not a baby anymore so don’t treat me like one!” 

Before Delilah can yell back he stands up, and walks over to Delilah, before Dave can stop Bro he slaps Delilah on the side of the face hard.

Delilah starts crying, “You care about MJ more than you care about me, I HEARD YOU THIS MORNING!”

Bro stares at Delilah, “And he's like "You aren't fucking abused like she is Delilah.”

Delilah stands up, “ I know I’m not abused like MJ, but I was abused foster care, and you don’t seem to give a flying fuck about that!”

Delilah walks over to the door, “I’d rather be in foster care being abused than to never see Jade again.” 

 

Right after she says that she walks out the door.

Delilah walks to Jade’s house, once she’s on the street where she lives she walks faster, her old abusive ex-foster parent lives in the house next to her. 

Delilah didn’t notice him looking at her curiously when she walks up the porch steps.

Delilah sits on Jade's porch, crying, waiting for Jade to get home.

Ten minutes later, Jade gets out of the car and when she sees Delilah crying on the porch, she runs to her.

She sits on her knees in front of Delilah, “Deli, What-” Jade notices the red handprint on her face. Jade runs her finger over it, and Delilah winces

Jade helps Delilah up, “Who did that?” Delilah hugs Jade, “B-bro…” 

Jade grabs her hand, “Let’s go.” 

Delilah never noticed him smirking at her as she went home.

Delilah mumbles, “He isn't happy with me, why are you making me go back?”

Jade sighs and wraps her arm around my waist, “We all need to talk, Deli.”

Delilah nods, “Okay, Jadey.”

20 minutes later, Jade and Delilah were standing on the front porch.  
Delilah decided she would knock, so she did.

It only took a few seconds for Dave to open the door and throw himself into a hug with Delilah, “Hello, Nerd.”

Delilah smiles into Dave’s shoulder, “Hello, Dork.”

Jade walks inside the house, “Where is Bro?”

Dave sighs, “On the back porch with Dirk.”

Jade walks out the back door.

Delilah sits on the couch with Dave.   
Dave is the first one to speak, “Did you really get abused in foster care?”

Delilah nods, “I used to live next to Jade.”

Dave looked surprised, “Why didn’t you ever come outside when we were there?”

Delilah smiles, “I wasn’t allowed.”

Dirk, Bro, and Jade walked in the living room.  
Delilah leans against Dave, “Why?”

Bro looks surprised, “Why what?”

 

Delilah looks uncomfortable, “Why is it such a big deal that I kissed Jade?”

Bro sighs, “I just want the best for you, Delilah.”

Delilah mumbles, “Dirk just hates me.”

Dirk glares at me, “What did you say?”

Delilah smirks, “Nothing.”

Bro coughs, “Do you accept my apology?”

Delilah gets up, “Let me think about it, No.”

Jade follows Delilah out the front door, “Can I sleepover, Jadey?”

Jade smiles, “Of Course, Deli.”


	5. Mondays really do suck

Delilah hates school, she hates it more today because everyone keeps asking her about the handprint on her face, she hasn’t even gotten to her locker, Delilah was wearing a red skirt, a gray sweater, a cream scarf, heeled boots, and Jade's blue flannel. John, MJ, and Dave stand next to Delilah.

“Hey, guys.” Delilah faces them. 

John gasps, “What happened?” Delilah coughs. “I ran into the door.” Mj shakes her head, “the door doesn’t have a hand.” Jade is the one who gives an actual answer, “Bro slapped her.” Delilah doesn’t wait for their answer she just walks to class. 

-timeskip-

Mj finally decided she’s gonna talk to Delilah about the disgusting man she calls her ex-foster father. Mj quickly wrote, “we need to talk after school.” On a note and passed it to Delilah. Delilah reads it and looks at Mj, Delilah nods.

When class ended Dave, John, and Mj walk together to their next class, John looks at Mj, “is that my flannel? I was looking everywhere for that!” 

Mj nods, without saying anything else, John bends down to look at her face, “can I have it back?”

Mj shook her head, “no, it looks good on me.”

Dave scrunched his nose, “you have green flannels, what’s so special about this one?” 

Mj shrugs, “this is one is soft, it feels like I’m wearing a blanket.” 

John rolls his eyes, “weirdo.” 

Mj pulls the shirt back up on her shoulder when she walks past a teacher, the school has a strict dress code, and one of those rules is, ‘no bra straps’ but as soon as she passes the teacher she lets it fall back down. 

Delilah was leaning against the locker next to Jade’s, “I swear if another person asks what I did to my face, I’m going to fucking punch them.”   
Jade smirks, “What did you do to your face?”

Delilah walks away, “Fuck you, Jade.”

Jade shakes her head, “You aren’t old enough.”

Karkat didn’t pay attention to where he was going and we were in a rush, he ran right into his crush, Dave Strider.

Karkat falls onto the floor, “Watch where you are going, Tallass.”

Dave looks up, “I’m not that tall, you are just really short.”

Karkat grumbles, “Shut the fuck up, just help me up, Strider.”

Dave smirks, “Ah so you remember me from Starbucks.”

Karkat rolls his eyes, “Hard to forget people who come in high and act like I don't know that they are high.”

Delilah runs down the hallway and yells, “Karkles!”

Karkat looks over at Delilah, “The least annoying strider!”

 

{TimeSkip}

 

It was at the end of the day, and Delilah met up with Mary Jane rather quickly after school,   
She reached up to lean on her shoulder, “You said you needed to talk to me about something?”

Mj nodded, “yeah, But I need you to promise me something.”

Delilah nodded, “yeah of course.”

Mj sighed, “Promise me that you won’t tell anyone until I go to the police.”

Delilah nodded, “I promise.” 

Mj started whispering, so no one could hear, “Your ex-foster father, Richard is dating my mom now, and well… yesterday when I got home, he-he, uh, he sexually assaulted me. I’m only telling you because he threatened to do it to you too, and I want you to be aware.”

Delilah shrugged, “he’s tried to do that to me when I was younger. I got away though.”

Mj sighs, “Doesn’t mean he won't try again Delilah. Please be careful and make sure you are with one of us at all times.”

Delilah nods, “Sure, yeah.”

And with that Delilah hugs Mj and they walk out of the school.

Mj got a ride with John and Jade because her mom wasn't able to pick her up, and Mj wasn’t going to let herself be alone with that monster. Delilah sat in the front seat next to jade, so John and Mj were stuck sitting in the backseat. 

Usually, Mj would lay sideways on the seat and put her legs over John or Dave’s lap, but this time, she just felt dirty. She crunched herself in a little ball just to keep away from John. 

He looked at her with a concerned expression on his face, “Mj, is everything okay?” 

Mary Jane did nothing but nod, she sat there with a blank stare. 

Delilah turned around in her seat to look at her, “ is it the thing you told me about earlier?” 

Mj nodded holding back tears. 

When they got to the house they separated into John and Jade's room, telling John to open his window because it was nice out.

Mj didn’t want to talk to anyone at all, she needed to prepare what she would say to the police. 

This could be her chance to finally leave Janet and live with her dad. Mj and her dad have a pretty great relationship, he’s the one who got her a phone, and he was talking to her stepmom about getting Mj a car. 

Every other Saturday Mj feels like a kid, the only downside is that she smokes, and Her stepmom doesn’t ‘approve’ and that’s the only thing that’s stopping her from moving with them. 

Mj wrote down everything she was going to say to the police in a black notebook before taking out a little baggie of weed, John hesitates, “wait. We talked about this! What’s bothering you?” 

Mj thought it was awkward to tell John about this kind of thing, “I don’t want to talk about it to you.”

John sighs, “You can tell me you know?”

Mj shakes her head, “I really can't right now John.”

Dave walked into John’s room, “I’m worried about Delilah.”

They both turn to Dave, “Why?”

Dave sighs, “Delilah was abused while she was in foster care. She never said anything for the past 3 years she’s lived with us. She was in foster care from 2-11, and she’s just hiding her feelings.”

Mj hums, “I can talk to her if you want?”

Dave nods, “Yeah, thanks Mj.”

Mj stands up and walks to Jade’s room and knocks, “Delilah? Can we talk.”

A few moments later Delilah opens the door, “Yes?”

Mj points to the backdoor, “Outside.”

Delilah and Mj walk outside and sit down on the steps. Mj was the first to speak, “Why didn't you tell me?”

Delilah looks confused, “Tell you what?”

Mj sighs, “That you were abused?”

Delilah shrugs, “It was when i was younger, I didn't think it mattered.”  
Mj stands up, “It is important, Delilah! You could’ve gone to the police!”

Delilah stands up, “They weren't going to listen to a damn child, MJ!”

“You should still tell someone!”

Delilah crosses her arms, “Don’t act like your so much better, you haven't gone to the police!”

Mj shakes her head, “Well, I am going to, Delilah. Maybe you should too because if you don’t, that monster gets away with it!”

Delilah stares at Mj, “What am I supposed to say, Oh yeah ever since I was like 2 I’ve been emotionally and psychically abused, but I’m not anymore. like they are going to believe me Mj!”

Delilah didn’t realize she was crying until Mj hugged her, “I’m sorry, Delilah.”

Delilah just nods, “Yeah, Same.”

Delilah pushes Mj off and walks into the house.  
Mj follows a few minutes later.  
Mj opens John’s bedroom door, “That didn’t go as planned.”

Dave stands up, “Is that why I heard yelling and a door slam?”

Mj nods, “She isn't comfortable with talking about it, but is anyone really? We can't blame her for it.”

Dave saw the baggie of weed and sighed, “roll one for me too.”

Mj snorted, “do you know how expensive this shit is? Hell no, we can pass it around.” 

John shoved Mj slightly, “I’ll only smoke to you if you tell me why you need to get high. That way I’ll forget.”

Mj rolled her eyes and threw her notebook at John. I’m not sitting in this room while you read it. I’ll meet you in the back porch.”

It took a couple of minutes until John and Dave went out on the back porch. John looked at Mj, “that’s why you didn’t want to talk about it.”

Mj nodded, “I’m still not going to talk about it. at least until I go to the police. I shouldn’t have even let you read it.”

John and Dave sat next to her, passing blunt around. Not talking until Mj stomped it.

usually, when all three of them get high, they act stupid, but this time they just sat on the couch watching a movie.


	6. MIA

Today is the day that MJ decided she was going to go to the police station. She wanted all of her friends there with her just For support, especially Delilah. They decided to not all go in the same car to the police station. 

That is why Delilah Strider, is walking to her girlfriend, Jade Harley’s, house at 7 in the morning.  
It was chilly for the time of year. Delilah was wearing her in a braid, her heart-shaped sunglasses, A red and white striped crop top, white high-waisted jeans with a red flannel tied around her waist, and black converse.

Delilah was near Jade’s house when she heard footsteps, “Who’s there?”

With no reply, Delilah started walking again. Before Delilah could get to Jade’s driveway someone grabbed Delilah from behind, “Put me down!” 

He laughs, “That’s no way to treat your old foster father, Delilah Strider.”

He carried her into the house before any of the neighbors got suspicious. 

The monster pushed Delilah on the couch, in a panic, She yelled, “I’m just like MJ! I will go to the police to expose your ass! And just like MJ I will fight until you let me go!” 

The monster started shaking, “so she told you about that encounter, huh?  
When is she going to the police?” 

Delilah realized her mistake, so she lied, “she’s going Saturday when she sees her dad.” 

He smirked, “I’ll just stop her before then. I’ll cut her up into little pieces and scatter her all around town.”

Delilah gasped, “why would you tell me that?” 

He smiled while walking towards her, “because if you tell anyone it will happen to you too.” 

Delilah stood up, “tell anyone what?” 

He shoved her back on the couch, “you’ll find out.” 

He touched her chest, she slapped his hands off, but he was stronger, and he got on top of her, Delilah shoved his head out of the way, “stop it!” 

But he forced his lips onto hers, she kept her mouth shut, she clenched her jaw so tight in fact that she heard a slight cracking sound, until somehow the monster got his tongue in her mouth, his tongue tasted like booze and cigarettes, she felt herself gag at the taste, until she bit down on his tongue until she tasted the bitter iron flavor of blood. Richard immediately pulled away and Delilah spits out blood on his already stained couch. 

He looked back down at Delilah with psychotic eyes, “fucking crazy bitch.” 

For some reason this didn’t make Richard stop, just make him more aggressive.

He tore off her shirt and started to grope her again, Delilah had a weird feeling in her stomach that she needed to throw up. If she could just throw up then he’d stop, but she just couldn’t. 

It seemed like hours past by until he started to try and shake her pants off, this made Delilah go into a panic. 

She started thrashing around until she sat up straight, she tried pushing him off but he wouldn’t budge, until she heard the best noise in the world, banging on the front door with yelling, “THIS IS THE POLICE OPEN UP.” 

{At the Police Station}

Mj, Dave, and John pull up into the Police station parking lot. A few minutes later Dirk, Bro, Jake, and Jade pull up into the parking lot. Jade is the first one to get out, “Delilah was in the car with you, right?” 

Mj shakes her head, “I thought she was with you guys.”

Jade shakes her head, “No she wasn't.”

Mj starts to panic, “Oh my god.”

Mj runs into the police station, it was too late to drive back to Richard’s.

“What’s the matter, Ma’am?” The woman at the desk asks.

“I’m here to make a sexual assault report, and I think my friend is in trouble.”

She smiles, “How so?”

Mj starts to panic, “I think she’s with the man who sexually assaulted me.”

“I’ll send police there immediately, you can sit down so we can call you up for you to file your report.”

{At Richards}

He slaps Delilah’s face and whispers, “What did you do?”

Delilah shakes her head, “Nothing.”

All of a sudden the door is kicked open, “Get off of her.”

A policewoman quickly gives Delilah a blanket. The material was cheap, it almost felt like paper, but it was better than being exposed for everyone to see. 

A policeman quickly got Richard in handcuffs and ruched him off in the police cruiser. 

While the woman let Delilah put her clothes back on (while the woman was looking away of course). 

The woman takes Delilah outside so she doesn’t have to be in that house. 

The woman was pretty, she had blonde hair that was tucked in a bun, and brown eyes the color of chocolate. and her hat sat perfectly on her head. 

The woman lay an arm in Delilah’s shoulder, but the contact made her jump a little bit, so the woman took her arm off. 

She looked deep into Delilah’s eyes as best as she could, on the fact that Delilah quickly put her heart-shaped sunglasses on when the police busted in. She’s always been self-conscious about her ruby colored eyes. 

The woman’s brown eyes looked soft as she asked, “can you please tell me what went happened?” 

Delilah tried her best not to cry, “I was just trying to walk to my girlfriend's house. Then he grabbed me and… violated me.” 

The woman nodded and wrote things down in her notebook, “do you know this man?” 

Delilah shuttered, “he’s my ex-foster father.” 

The woman nodded, “now I should tell you that your friends are all at the police station, I believe your friend Marie June is reporting her encounter with him. What’s her relation to him?” 

Delilah shrugged, “he just started dating her mom.” 

The officer nodded, and scribbled some things down, then she sighed, “you got pretty lucky, Marie June was frantic when she couldn’t find you. A girl with black hair and green eyes, oh she was having a really bad panic attack. Then a bunch of boys was also panicking! Two looked like the girl with black hair, but the other three looked like you, but older! Like sunglasses and everything! Just not in the shapes of hearts.” 

Delilah shrugged, “her name is Mary Jane, ma’am, and the girl with black hair and green eyes, that’s my girlfriend. Her name is Jade. Those boys are Jake and John, Jades brothers, and the other three are my brothers. ” 

The officer’s eyes lit up, “oh my god! I just had a blonde moment! I forgot to ask your name and age!” 

Delilah giggled slightly, she was still trying to process what just happened. She looked down, “Delilah Strider. I’m fourteen.” 

The woman had a look like she remembered something, “I remember your parents. Um, you’re really young!” Delilah kept looking down, until the Police woman stood up, and held out her hands “come on kid. I’ll drive you back to the station, I’m sure your friends are still there.” 

The woman opens the front door to the car, the inside looked all high tec, with radios and Computers and everything. what shocked her the most was the classical music playing softly, not loud enough to where you’d have to turn it down to hear the radio. It was so quiet that the only way to listen to it was to not talk, until the woman said softly, “I’m Deedee by the way.” 

Delilah looked up at her slightly, “that’s a cool name.”

Deedee nodded, “it’s short for Delilah.” 

Delilah laughed softly, she’d never met another Delilah before. It wasn’t until the car stopped she looked up, and instead of being at the police station, they were in the Sonic drive thru. 

The woman looked at Delilah, “What would you like Delilah?”

Delilah replies slowly, “I’m not hungry can I just uh have Sprite?”

Deedee nods and orders. She hands Delilah the sprite.

 

Five minutes later they pulled into the Police Station parking lot. Deedee gets out first, she opens the door for Delilah and helps her out, “Your friends should we waiting inside.”

They slowly walked to the door and open the door. The first one to stand up is Dave. You could tell Dave was crying because his cheeks were bright red. Delilah walked over to Dave, “Hey nerd.”

He smiled, “Hey dork.”

They all stood up, giving Delilah the biggest hug she’s ever had. Bro hugs her before the cop pulls him aside to talk. 

Bro looked into Deedee’s eyes, and he just felt lost. When she told him what happened; rage built up, he started for the backdoor, where the jail cells were, he was going to beat the shit out of Richard. 

But DeeDee somehow calmed him down, he shook her hand, she opened her notebook, “so um, um guessing you want to press this guy?” 

Bro sighed, “well, yeah.” 

Delilah turned her head from Jade, Dave, John, and Dirk to look at Bro and Deedee.

Deedee was about average height, but compared to Bro she looked like a grain of salt next to a mountain. 

She took note of their body language, and how Deedee’s arms were behind her back as she spoke to Bro, and Bro’s arms were crossed casually, so casual that it looked forced. 

That’s when Mj walked back in the lobby, when we saw Delilah he squealed, “Delilah!”

She ran over to her and gave her a tight hug, “where were you?!” 

Delilah shrugged, “at Richards.” 

Mj’s face got pale, “what?! Why are you so calm?!” 

Deedee walked over to them, “because she’s in shock. Let her process before asking so many questions.” 

Delilah rolls here eyes under her shades, “this isn’t the first time that he’s done this. I mean the first time he only tried and he wasn’t successful, but I think I’m fine.” 

But deep down, she knew it was a big deal. She thought that if she ignored that it ever happened, that it would go away. 

That’s when the doorbell jingled, and in came Mj’s mom. 

Mj ran up to her, “Janet? What did you do this time?” 

Her mom looked down at her, she started yelling until her face was red, “I CAN’T BELEIVE THAT YOU TOLD THE COPS ABOUT ROBERT! I WAS FINALLY HAPPY, UNTIL YOU MESSED IT UP. You should have been grateful that he touched you like that! He is a wonderful man!” 

Mj bit her tongue, “well now you two can be prison lovers!” 

Delilah tried standing up for Mj, like a roaring lion, but what came out was a kitten mew, “i-i-it wasn’t Mj’s fault? It was my idea to tell the police!” 

Janet tried to move her arms but the handcuffs here difficult to move in, she just chuckled, “oh he’s told me all about you Delilah Strider! You’re the reason why my daughter is such a slut and failure, bitch.” 

The officer who was escorting her huffed, “that is no way to talk to Children ms. Greene.” 

And walked her into the back room. The same police officer came back out to talk to Mj. 

He let her know that they’d talk to her father, and that she needed to pack up all her things, and make plans to stay at someone’s house until Her father allowed her to move in.


End file.
